Piano Boy
by remind me to breathe
Summary: Einer, der nicht mehr lachen konnte. Einer, der es nicht mehr wollte. Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft, komponiert aus Leidenschaft, Verzweiflung und einem gemeinsamen Traum.
1. Er tat es

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von dem, was ihr erkennt, und ein bisschen von dem, was ihr nicht erkennt.

Piano Boy  
_Für David, Johanna, Maximilian, und Daniela_

Man nehme Severus Snape, gebe ihm einen Raum, in dem er gerne ist, nehme ihm seine Macht als Lehrer, und werfe eine Unbekannte hinzu, einen Jungen, den er nicht kennt. Und das alles noch plausibel.

Diese Geschichte zeigt uns, wie sehr wir von unseren Vorurteilen geprägt sind, wie viel wir mit einem zweiten Blick sehen könnten, und dass man Freundschaft an jedem Ort finden kann.

Sie ist nicht dazu gedacht, dass man sie liest, sofort jedes Detail versteht, und das Ende erahnen kann. Sie wird ihre Umwege gehen, in Sackgassen geraten, und manchmal einfach unverständlich sein. So ist das Leben. Es gibt keine Märchen, Menschen verändern sich nicht, und eigentlich kann man oft den Sinn nicht verstehen.  
Aber in dieser Geschichte begleiten uns die Worte eines Jungens, der viel zu früh starb, aber trotzdem sehr alt geworden war:  
_"Wenn du willst, dass eine Person seine Sicht von dir ändert, solltest du vielleicht deinen Standpunkt wechseln."_


	2. weil er es konnte

_Weil er es konnte_

"Wie heißt du, Bengel?"  
"Warum?"  
"Antworte mir – verdammt noch mal! Ich warne dich - Was ist dein Name?"  
"Wollen Sie mir Punkte abziehen, oder was?"  
"Natü – welches Haus?"  
Der Junge lächelte spöttisch, völlig unbeeindruckt von Severus' furiosem Blick.  
"Raten Sie mal!"  
"Du bist – verdammt noch mal – hier nicht in einer Situation, in der du so mit mir reden kannst. Willst mich provozieren, was? Na warte – du – du – Raus hier!"  
".. und dann findet mich Umbridge und ich armes, armes Kind frage sie, ob mir das sooo kompetente Ministerium nicht gegen den bösen, bösen Professor Snape hilft..."  
"Du - du bist nicht so jemand der Umbridge.. mögen – unterstützen kann!"  
"Sind Sie immer so schnell mit Ihren Urteilen, Professor?"  
"DU – "  
"Na gut, Sie haben recht. Aber es wäre taktisch unklug, gegen sie Opposition zu spielen. Wenn ich jedoch einen Nutzen habe... ich hätte den Raum der Wünsche gerne für mich allein."  
"Slytherin."  
"Was wäre wenn... Wenn ich ja sage, dann ziehen Sie mir keine Punkte ab, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Wenn ich nein sage, ebenfalls nicht, da Sie nicht wissen, welches andere Haus."  
"Was willst du hier eigentlich, Bengel? Ich wollte Experimente machen!"  
"Ich wollte Klavierspielen. Und intelligente Konversationen."  
Severus schnaubte, und nahm seine Arbeit mit dem Traumlos-Derivat wieder auf. Der Junge setzte sich ans Klavier und spielte. Er nervte. Wenigstens spielte er nicht schlecht..

* * *

_A/N: Meine neue Geschichte. Fast nur meine berühmten Dialoge, die man drei Mal lesen muss. Ich werde, wenn ich nicht verhindert bin, mindestens 5 kurze (!) Kapitel die Woche updaten. Wurde nämlich darauf hingewiesen, dass es eine Frechheit ist, wie wenig ich schreibe. Aha. Aber danke für das Lob. (Und an alle anderen: Wenn man lieb genug Reviews schreibt, bekommt man vielleicht, was man will..)_


	3. weil er es wollte

_Weil er es wollte_

"Du bist schon wieder da, Bengel."  
"Sie stört also nur meine Präsenz, und nicht das Spielen selber?"  
"Willst du mir auf diese Weise ein Kompliment herauslocken?"  
"Nein. Ich bin ja nicht nur zum Klavierspielen hergekommen."  
"Sondern?"  
"Intelligente Konversation. Meine .. Kollegen hätten mich auf diese Frage bereits mit Lob überhäuft."  
Severus schnaubte.  
"Es gibt sicher angenehmere Konversationspartner als mich. Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast, mit jemandem Erwachsenen zu reden, dann wende dich meinetwegen an den Direktor. Auf jeden Fall nicht an mich."  
"Sie mögen unhöflich sein, und es amüsant finden, kleine Kinder zu quälen. Aber wenigstens sind Sie nicht auf einem ständigen Zucker- High."  
"Wenn ich herausfinde, wer du bist.."  
"Sie hassen mich ohnehin schon. Ist mir egal."  
".. werfe ich dich aus meiner Klasse."  
"Ist eines meiner Ziele."  
"Häh?"  
"Meine Umwelt stellt ... gewisse Joberwartungen an mich. Versagen bei Ihnen würde alle Hoffnungen zerstören. Und dann könnte ich tieftraurig eine andere Ausbildung beginnen."  
"Idiot."  
"Warum bin ich ein Idiot?"  
"Weil du - ich muss mich hier nicht rechtfertigen! Halt einfach die Klappe und spiel deine Sonetten."  
"Das heißt, sie mögen mein Klavierspiel doch?"  
"Natürlich nicht, du – Idiot! Aber du bist still."  
"Tatsächlich?"  
Der Junge grinste, holte sich ein Notenblatt, begann zu spielen. Severus betrachtete ihn (insgeheim fasziniert), wie seine schlanken Finger über die Tasten huschten, wie er mit wenigen Bewegungen Musik hervorzauberte, sich in eine einfache, klare Melodie verlor. Plötzlich begann er zu singen (das war also der Grinser), aber Severus konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihn mit einem Silencio zum Schweigen zu bringen. Seine Stimme war rau, und unerwartet emotionsgeladen.

_...  
Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today  
..  
_  
"Was war das, Balg?"  
"Sie reden mit mir? Wollten Sie nicht, dass ich still bin?"  
_() John Lennon, 'Imagine'

* * *

__A/N: Ich habe vor wenigen Tagen mit jemanden diskutiert, dass 'experimentell' bei einem Buch oder einem Film nur aussagt, dass der Autor sich nicht sicher ist, ob es gut ankommt. Er hat Recht. _


	4. weil er sich keinem Urteil beugte

_Weil er sich keinem Urteil beugte_

"Chrm – chrm"  
Severus zuckte zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Madame Umbridge?"  
"Hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass Sie mit _der_ zivil umgehen. Also sind Sie doch nicht immer der Bastard, der Sie sein wollen."  
Severus drehte sich um und starrte in das grinsende Gesicht des Jungen.  
"Du!"  
"Was soll ich darauf antworten?"  
"Zum Beispiel könntest du mir erklären, wie du deine Identität versteckst.."  
"Nach mir Ausschau gehalten, was?"  
"Jaa."  
"Mich nicht entdeckt?"  
"Jaa."  
"Also doch Interesse in mich?"  
"Wie – hast – du – es – gemacht ?"  
"Mhhm.. da gibt es einen netten Trank. Die Gryffindor-Methode. Vorausgesetzt, man bekommt Baumschlangenhaut.  
Dann gibt es einen netten Zauber. Die Ravenclaw-Methode. Vorausgesetzt, man liest die richtigen Bücher.  
Dann gibt es nettes Schminkzeug von den Muggeln. Die Hufflepuff-Methode. Vorausgesetzt, man hat Freunde mit solchen Familien.  
Und schließlich die Slytherin-Methode. Vorausgesetzt, an hat wunderbare Fähigkeiten, die man von den anderen verborgen hat."  
"Nun Balg. Jetzt hast du verloren. Vielsafttrank wäre nach einer Stunde weg, warum du es Gryffindor-Methode genannt hast, ist mir noch unklar. Und ich habe den Raum der Wünsche gebeten, alle Zauber und Verdeckungsmechanismen zu entfernen. Also – wenn du mir sagst, welche Fähigkeiten du hast, gibt es Punkte für Slytherin."  
"So schnell machen Sie Annahmen, Professor. Viel zu schnell. Nur weil ich die Methoden der Slytherins verwende, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass ich in ihrem Haus bin. Denken Sie an den Direktor – so manipulativ, wie der ist.. ein Gryffindor? Oder Fudge. Ein Hufflepuff, mag eine Flasche sein – aber Macht hat er trotzdem. Und Ravenclaws mit fiesen Tricks gibt es auch genug."  
"Du stellst die negativen Dinge für Slytherins heraus. Also bist du aus einem anderen Haus."  
"Was jetzt, Professor? Bin ich, oder bin ich nicht? Nein, ich sage nicht, dass es verkehrt ist, sein Hirn zu nutzen, wenn man ein Ziel erreichen will. Ich sage nur, dass Sie die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser unterschätzen, wenn Sie annehmen, dass nur die Slytherins das können.  
Ist es nicht genauso umgekehrt, mit den Vorurteilen? Nehmen die anderen an, dass die Slytherins die einzigen Bösen sind? Tun Sie sich dann selber leid? Arme, missverstandene Kinder? Natürlich, böse sind sie nicht, zumindest nicht, bis sie sich in ihrer Frustration korrumpieren lassen. Aber auch Slytherins haben Vorurteile. Und damit meine ich nicht die Blutgeschichte."  
"Ein .. wahrlich differenzierter Ansatz. Also, was für Spezialfähigkeiten hast du?"  
"Metamorphie."  
"Interessant. Das Blöde ist, dass deine Fähigkeit nicht mehr geheim ist, weil du unbedingt über mich spotten wolltest."  
"Ist sie nicht mehr geheim? Welches Kind an dieser Schule hat denn diese Fähigkeit?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Junge begann, Klavier zu spielen. Irgendwo, ohne, das Severus es realisierte, begann sich ein Gedanke in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu drehen. Warum konnte er dem Jungen kein Haus zuordnen, wo doch alle so unterschiedlich waren?


	5. weil es seine Art war

_Weil es seine Art war_

"Soll ich Ihnen dann bei der zweiten Stufe beim Schreffeln helfen?"  
"Was?"  
"Sie brauen Wolfsbann. Bei der zweiten Stufe müssen Sie Flubberwurmaugen schreffeln. Ob ich Ihnen helfen soll?"  
"Du – keiner meiner Schüler kann Wolfsbann!"  
"Aha. Soll ich Ihnen nun helfen?"  
"Bist du dazu fähig?"  
"Neeein – ich erkenne nur an den Zutaten, die Sie herrichten, welcher Trank es ist. Auswendig. Aber ich bin nicht fähig."  
"Warum willst du helfen?"  
"Weil ich nichts zu tun habe, Umbridge auf dem Gang steht und mich abfangen würde, und das Zeug während dem Brauen verdammt Stress macht?"  
"Deine Entscheidung."  
"Geben Sie mir einen Mörser.""Du hast.. Übung."  
"Ich denke, man sollte solche Tränke ohne Übung nicht brauen."  
"Aber man kann Übung nur bekommen, wenn man übt. Und die Zutaten, zumindest das Basiliskenblut, sind für Leute ohne Lizenz - "  
"Illegal, ich weiß. Aber in der Kammer des Schreckens liegt ein Riesenbasilisk. Und Potter hat Zutritt."  
"Potter hat – ach, ich entsinne mich. Sind das wirklich Slytherins' private Räume?"  
"Jap. Was interessiert Sie mehr, seine Räume, oder der Basilisk in der Vorhalle?"  
"Nun – beides hat seinen Reiz."  
"Soll ich für Sie eine Tour organisieren?"  
"Gib mir mal die Einhornhaare, - Potter würde mir nie einen Gefallen tun."  
"Täuschen Sie sich nicht. Er ist immer recht dankbar, wenn ich für seine Gruppe Tränke bereitstelle.. Wenn ich also ein paar Gramm Phönixasche hätte .. wären für Sie vielleicht sogar ein paar Basiliskentränen drin."  
"Gibs zu. Potter schuldet dir einen Gefallen. Und du willst mit Unsichtbarkeitstränken spielen."  
"Sie verstehen das falsch."  
"Natürlich."  
"Potter schickt Ihnen eine Eule. Achtung, er verwendet manchmal so ein hyperaktives kleines Vieh, das bevorzugt in Suppenschüsseln fällt. Oft in die Schüsseln von der Person links. Vielleicht führen Sie mal ein Gespräch mit Trewlaney, wie das Schicksal die Funktionsfähigkeit von Zaubertränken beeinflusst."  
"Verstehe. Aber ich muss doch noch mit Umbridge reden. Sie hatte Interesse an der Schutzkleidung. Wollte sie dem Minister zeigen."  
"Tatsächlich? Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass er sie mit so banalen Dingen wie Kleidung sehen will.. "  
"Das mentale Bild brauche ich nicht, Mister .. "  
"Die Masche zieht nicht, Professor. Nennen Sie mich Piano Boy."  
"Ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch sagt noch nichts über das Endergebnis aus, Mister 'Piano Boy'."

* * *

_A/N: Als Antwort auf ein Review: Der Grund, warum du noch nie so eine Geschichte gelesen hast, liegt darin, dass sie ein Versuch von mir ist, meinen eigenen Stil zu finden und etwas Neues zu erschaffen, nicht die Wiederholung immer alter Themen._


	6. weil er einen Anfang sah

_Weil er einen Anfang sah_

_S.,  
dieser Brief verwandelt sich nach dem Lesen in ein Zaubertrankmagazin, genauso, wenn jemand Fremder ihn lesen will. Ich treffe Sie heute um 19:00 bei der 'Maulenden Myrtle'. Nehmen Sie ihr Equipment mit. Ich habe Möglichkeiten, festzustellen, ob U. Sie aufhält, halten Sie sie fern, ich habe kein Bedürfnis, dass die Räume entdeckt werden, ich werde gegebenenfalls warten. Ich habe Zeit bis etwa 20:00. _

_P. _

Nun, wenigstens hatte er an die wesentlichen Grundlagen der Geheimhaltung gehalten, und nicht geschrieben, er solle Phönixasche mitnehmen, und seine Zaubertranksachen. Aber das konnte man sicher Potter nicht anrechnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Piano Boy seine Hände im Spiel...

"Potter."  
"Professor."  
"Wohin?"  
"In der Mädchentoilette."  
"Gehen wir."

"Hallo, Myrtle!"  
"Harry? Mein Gott – du hast schon lange nicht mehr mit mir geredet.. Du hasst mich! Du musst mich hassen! Keiner hat mich lieb! Keiner! Buhuhuhuhuuuu..."  
"Dich wird auch keiner lieb haben, wenn du so weiter jammerst."  
"Schnief, aber damals, in der zweiten, als du – "  
"damals war das etwas ganz anderes."  
"Ich hasse dich. Du gehst wieder runter? Vielleicht tötet dich das Monster mit den gelben Augen dieses Mal! Buhuhu.. Dann kannst du mit mir spuken!"  
"Ich dachte, du hasst mich. Und dann willst du mit mir spuken.. Du musst deine Einstellung überdenken, Mädchen. Einen Moment, Professor, ich verdecke immer den Eingang, und das dauert dann eine Weile zum Wegtransformieren."  
"Verstehe, Potter."  
"Das war nicht so, damals, als du diesen komisch aussehenden – "  
"Ja, ich weiß, Myrtle. Aber damals war auch noch nicht die Notwendigkeit. Mit dem Name Umbridge."  
"Warum schickst du sie nicht runter? So wie diesen blonden schönen Mann mit den Locken? Dann stirbt sie vielleicht, und jemand hat mich lieb."  
"Das Weib mute ich nicht mal dir zu, Myrtle. Es ist ein Wasserhahn mit einer Schlange. Lockhart hat ihn leider etwas beschädigt. Und nein, ich habe ihn nicht runtergeschickt. Er wollte nur helfen."  
"Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Katze?"  
"Myrtle, nicht einmal eine Katze würde dir Gesellschaft leisten. Welche Katze überhaupt?"  
"Na, das eine Mädchen hat sich doch in eine verwandelt. Du weißt schon, bei diesem Tr – "  
"Wir gehen runter, Myrtle. Bis dann."  
"Du hasst mich.. Keiner hat mich lieb.."

Potter zischte, und bedeutete ihm, eine Rutsche zu besteigen. Die beiden landeten in der berühmten Kammer des Schreckens. Severus betrachtete die Vorhalle, sah Trümmer.  
"War das immer schon so zerstört?"  
"Lockhart. Explodierter Zauberstab. Schade um die Ornamente, nicht um sein Gedächtnis. Wir haben die Teile notdürftig aus dem Weg geschafft und versucht, alles zu erhalten. In den Weihnachtsferien wollen wir es wieder herrichten."  
"Hmm."  
"Hier entlang. Es ist ein Stasis über der ganzen Halle."  
Severus betrat eine riesige Halle. Ein etwa 50 Meter großes Ungetüm lag am Boden, noch war eine Blutlache zu sehen, es war schwer verwundet worden, ein blutiger Zahn lag dort, achtlos, auf einem Teil Asche. Die Haut des Tieres war am Bauch fachmännisch aufgeschlitzt, einige Kanister mit Blut standen herum, jeder wohl Tausende wert, große Hautstücke waren in einer Flüssigkeit eingelassen, vermutlich zur Ledererzeugung.  
"Bedienen Sie sich."  
Severus machte sich ans Werk.  
"Nicht das hier, das ist nicht sein Blut."  
"Sondern?"  
"Meines."  
"..."

"Ich wäre fertig,"  
"Wollten Sie noch seine Räume sehen? Ein Teil ist bereits sicher, und von allen Fallen befreit."  
Severus hasste, was er daraufhin sagte. "Bitte."  
Potter ging nach vorne, kniete vor einer Statue, senkte den Kopf, und zischte etwas, wenn auch mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Verachtung. Severus konnte erraten, dass es irgendeine Ehrerbietung für Slytherin war. Er grinste nicht. Potter hatte auch nicht gegrinst. Severus konnte nicht ahnen, dass ein Junge, den alle nur Piano Boy nannten, über diese kleine Geste schmunzelte.

_A/N: Ich freue mich, dass diese Geschichte reviewmäßig langsam zum Laufen kommt... (hint, hint). Und ich überlege, ob ich sie übersetzen soll. Ist irgendwer English-native, liest meine Stories auf Deutsch? Und will Beta sein?_


	7. weil er Recht gehabt hatte

_Weil er Recht gehabt hatte_

"Haben Sie ihre Zutaten bekommen?"  
"Potter war erstaunlich zuvorkommend. Was machst du mit der Phönixasche?"  
"Heiltränke. Klasse IV. Bevorzugt Post- und Pre- Crucio. Ich hatte da so einige Ideen bezüglich des Katalysators."  
"Die hatten schon viele, Junge."  
"Und sind an den Konsistenzmitteln gescheitert, die äußerst explosiv reagieren."  
"Aber?"  
"Aber ich hatte da diese Idee, Sir. Was, wenn ich die weglasse und Muggeldinge verwende?"  
"Wie zum Beispiel?"  
"Polysaccharide. Angefangen mit Stärke. Oder ganz anders. Gelantine."  
"Interessant. Du hast Testpersonen?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Und ich frage nicht, woher – "  
"Korrekt, Sir."  
"Ich bezweifle es, aber wenn du etwas erreichst, und dir noch ein kleiner Hinweis fehlt.."  
"Danke, Sir."  
Der Junge hämmerte in seine Tasten. Seltsame Musik heute. Eine Mischung aus Hoffnung, Erleichterung, und Angst.  
"Wie heißt dieses Stück?"  
"Die Zukunft, Sir."

* * *

_A/N: Morgen ein Kapitel 'Ein Himmel..' und sehr viel lieben Dank an meine Reviewer!_


	8. weil er nicht wollte

_Weil er nicht wollte_

"Warum bist du nicht auf dem Halloween-Fest?"  
"Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen, Sir. Heute Veritaserum?"  
"Wenn du willst. Nun, ich bin nie auf einem Fest."  
"Wer sagt, dass ich auf einem bin?"  
"Es wäre mir noch nie aufgefallen, dass ein Schüler immer fehlt."  
"Schwer möglich, wenn Sie nie da sind."  
"Nein, im Ernst, Junge, ist dieses Fest nicht besser als meine Gesellschaft?"  
"Die Ravenclaws diskutieren die kulturellen Ansätze von Halloween. Jedes Jahr. Die Hufflepuffs machen Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen und ach so lustige Sachen, wie Süßes, sonst gibt's Saures. Die Slytherins ärgern die Gryffindors, weil sie nicht Halloween feiern, sondern den Todestag von Potters' Eltern. Und die Gryffindors verhexen sie, beziehungsweise versuchen, die Anderen mit Geschichten von der Todestagsparty des fast kopflosen Nicks davor abzulenken. Potter und Clique selbst sind nicht auffindbar. Danke, da braue ich lieber Veritaserum. Was ist ihre Ausrede?"  
"Der Direktor ist ja nicht mehr in der Schule. Aber er hat mich gebeten, als Pufferzone zwischen Umbridge und Trewlaney zu sitzen."  
"Also indirekt dafür gesorgt, dass sie abseits der Lehrer sitzt, weil er nicht damit rechnet, dass Sie unter diesen Umständen essen gehen."  
"Allerdings, junger Mann. Gib mir mal die Lilienextrakte."  
"Klar."  
Später setzte sich der Junge wieder ans Klavier. Tschaikowsky.  
"Bis nächsten Donnerstag, Sir."  
Severus schaute den Jungen erstaunt an. Dann nickte er zögerlich.


	9. weil er es wagte

_Weil er es wagte_

"Sie schauen wütend aus. Schüler?"  
"Potter hat einen Kessel gesprengt. Klar. Aber dass er damit Malfoy treffen musste.. Konnte ich mir dessen Gejammere auch noch anhören."  
"Was erwarten Sie eigentlich noch von Potter?"  
Severus drehte sich um. "Was meinst du?"  
"Potter ist ein Mensch, nur ein Mensch."  
"Was willst du sagen?"  
"Er ist ein normaler Junge, mit Stärken und Schwächen, mit Eigenheiten und Fehlern. Potter mag eine Berühmtheit sein. Aber vor allem ist er noch ein Kind."  
"Aber er ist – "  
"Lassen Sie mich ausreden! Er ist ein Kind. Ein Kind, das schlechte Noten schreiben darf. Das sich kindisch verhalten darf. Das wütend sein darf und unlogisch handeln. Punkt."  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Schon wieder einer, der Potters ..Versagen entschuldigen wollte.  
"Er hat Verpflichtungen gegenüber dieser Gesellschaft! Und dazu gehört eine gewisse Reife und eine Vorbildfunktion. Die sich auch in der Schule zeigen sollte - müsste."  
"Verpflichtungen gegenüber dieser Gesellschaft? Gegenüber einer Gesellschaft, die ihn einmal in den Himmel lobt und dann mit den Füßen tritt?"  
Severus schnaubte.  
"Es geht um etwas Größeres, nicht um ein paar dumme Zeitungsartikel! Er muss über so etwas stehen!"  
"Potter muss gar nichts. Und schon gar nicht auf die horchen, die nicht einmal akzeptieren, dass er nicht so makellos ist, wie in diesen dämlichen Büchern geschrieben wird. Und außerdem, haben Sie einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie verwirrend das alles sein muss? Mal lieben einen alle, dann hassen sie ihn. Selbst sein bester Freund lies sich mitreißen, Gott verdammt, er ist fünfzehn!"  
"Was ihn nicht umbringt, macht ihn härter."  
"Viele würden zerbrechen."  
"Potter zerbricht aber nur nicht, weil er so weit vom Boden abgehoben ist, und so arrogant ist, dass er nicht kapiert, was für eine Verantwortung er hat. Potter ist nicht stark, nein, von wegen. Er wird nur so dargestellt."  
"Er hat vor kurzem gesagt, dass Sie der einzige sind, der sich nie von den Medien und Gerüchten beeindrucken ließen, und eigentlich müsste er dankbar sein. Vermutlich hat er Recht. Auch wenn ich dem Potter, den Sie beschreiben, genauso wenig begegnet bin, wie dem Jungen-der-lebt."  
Severus schwieg. .._Was erwarten Sie noch von ihm?... Gott verdammt, er ist fünfzehn!..._

* * *

_A/N: Ich versuchte, das typische "James-Argument" beiseite zu lassen. Mir ist klar, dass Piano Boy (wie auch niemand anderer) Severus nicht davon überzeugen kann, seine Meinung von Harry zu ändern. Reviews, anyone?_


	10. weil er nicht gehindert wurde

_Weil er nicht gehindert wurde_

Severus mochte den Tagespropheten nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn er eine Sonderausgabe bekam, die doppelt so dick, und mit doppelt soviel Müll gefüllt war. Aber die wenigen, die um diese Uhrzeit schon beim Frühstück kamen, diskutierten intensiv darüber. Severus blickte auf die Titelseite.  
_  
"Wollen Sie sterben?"  
Lesen Sie den erschütternden Abschiedsbrief eines Mörders, der im Augenblick seines Todes erkannte, dass er alles gegeben hatte, der Nachwelt nicht mehr hinterlassen konnte – bis auf eine schockierende Wahrheit über ein Unrecht, das zu lange in dieser Welt ist.  
Ein Bericht von Rita Skeeter. _

Das würde doch einmal interessant klingen, dachte Severus, hätte Skeeter nicht so einen subjektiven Schreibstil. Was auch immer. Es gab keine Alternativen.  
_  
Ich werde heute zu Bett gehen und nicht mehr erwachen. Das hat mein Meister entschieden. Gift. Ich werde in die Hölle kommen. Ich bereue es nicht, und ich will nicht, dass man mir vergibt. Nicht einmal die Bitte, dass Sie mir zuhören, steht mir zu. Denn ich bin ein Folterknecht, ein Vergewaltiger, ein Mörder. Ich bin ein Todesser. ("Ich auch. Klasse, nicht?") _

Warum ich das hier schreibe? ("Um die letzte Chance zu nutzen, eine Fußnote in einem Geschichtebuch zu werden?")Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie werden gezwungen, Aufgaben zu lösen, an denen Menschen gescheitert sind, die doppelt so lange ausgebildet wurden, wie Sie. Scheitern Sie?  
Jemand schaffte es, durch Teamarbeit, und außergewöhnlichen Einsatz. ("Ach, und das interessiert mich?")  
Stellen Sie sich vor, als Belohnung für diese Aufgaben, die Sie gar nicht lösen wollten, wird Ihr schlimmster Alptraum wahr. Sie stehen Aug' in Aug' mit dem Mörder Ihrer Familie, hilflos, gefesselt, und müssen mit ansehen, wie Ihr Kollege ermordet wird, während jemand, nach einem uralten Ritual, mit ihrem Blut "gewaltsam genommen", einen irrsinnigen Massenmörder wieder auferweckt. Geben Sie auf?  
Jemand versuchte, sein Blut freiwillig zu geben, damit das Ritual scheiterte.  
Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind alleine. Das Ritual hat geklappt, und dieser Irre und fünfzig seiner Anhänger stehen da, der Zauberstab auf Sie gerichtet. Dieser Irre, ja der Dunkle Lord ist wieder da, einer der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit, spricht mit aller Gewalt den Crucio. Wollen Sie sterben? ("Schon lange, junger Mann.")  
Jemand stand wieder auf, trotz Imperius, und forderte diesen Irren zu einem Duell.   
Er gewann nicht, aber er verlor auch nicht. In einem verzweifelten Moment schaffte er die Flucht, geschwächt, verletzt, und gegen 50 Männer. Er brachte sogar den Körper seines Kollegen zurück.  
Dieser Jemand war ein Vierzehnjähriger. Ein Vierzehnjähriger, der noch nie den Crucio gespürt hatte, noch nie jemanden hatte sterben sehen, und nicht einmal wusste, wie man sich beim Duellieren verhalten sollte. ("Und das war nicht das einzige, das er nicht wusste.")

Mein Meister dachte, ich wäre nicht loyal. Ich war loyal, ich bin es, und ich werde es noch bei meinem letzten Atemzug sein. Mein Geld habe ich Lord Voldemort gegeben. Das Leben meines Kindes habe ich Lord Voldemort gegeben. Mein eigenes Leben habe ich Lord Voldemort gegeben. Aber mein Respekt gehört diesem Jemand, diesem nun Fünfzehnjährigen, der den Namen Harry Potter trägt.

Ach wie nett. Die Rekruten des Dunklen Lordes waren in den letzten Jahren auch immer schlechter geworden. Ein Wunder, dass er _den_ umbrachte. Vermutlich wollte die Heulsuse einen Roman über das traurige Schicksal des missverstandenen Tommys schreiben. Oder er war mit Lockhart (nenn mich Gil') verwandt gewesen.

Die Große Halle war gefüllt, Potter stand, von Fragen bestürmt, auf. Finnigan blickte ihn an, hielt ihn zurück. "Schau, Harry, es tut mir Leid. Wenn du je Unter –"  
"Unterstützung hätte ich zu anderer Zeit gebraucht.", meinte Potter, müde und schroff. "Abgesehen davon, bemüht euch nicht. Wer weiß, wann mich das Ministerium wieder als dunkel, besessen, oder verrückt erklärt. Dann war die ganze falsche Freundschaft wieder umsonst. Übrigens, gestern hieß ich noch Potter. Was gab dir einen Grund, das zu ändern? Bin ich ein anderer Mensch geworden, über Nacht?"  
Niemand hielt Potter zurück, als er die Halle verließ. Aber viele senkten ihre Köpfe vor Scham. Natürlich. Dramaqueen.

* * *

_A/N: Wilde Spekulationen, wer Piano Boy ist.. Neville? Hermione? Ein Fremder? Harry? Ein Mädchen? Ein Repräsentant einer Meinung? Eine innere Stimme? Ein Käsebrot?  
Reviews, anyone?  
Sind Snapes' Kommentare zu zynisch? Potter wird übrigens in zwei Kapiteln wieder verschwinden. Er spielt zwar eine Rolle, aber.. er dient auch nur einem Zweck.  
PS: Dass PB altklug klang, war beabsichtigt. Es ist schließlich SS' Sichtweise.  
PPS: Hoffentlich geht heute ein bisschen stabiler als in den letzten Wochen. Ich hab sooo wenig Reviews gekriegt._


	11. weil er sich entschieden hatte

_Weil er sich entschieden hatte_

"Der Artikel gestern war .. interessant.", meinte Severus.  
"Potter war da anderer Meinung."  
"Wütend?"  
"Furios. Aber er sieht ein, dass es das Beste war, das ihm passieren konnte."  
"Typisch Potter, wieder einmal nur Glück."  
"Angeblich hat Granger Rita Skeeter voll in der Hand.", meinte der Junge.  
"Natürlich. Darum zieht sie ihn auch immer voll durch den Dreck. Warum kommst du eigentlich wieder?"  
"Weil ich will?"  
"Du willst? Mir deine Meinung ins Gesicht werfen? Mir erklären, was ich denken soll? Mich anmotzen? Ausnutzen, dass du unhöflich sein kannst?"  
"Bei aller Höflichkeit, Sir, nur weil wir unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, erkläre ich Ihnen noch lange nicht, was Sie denken sollen. Ich habe Sie weder angemotzt, noch war ich unhöflich. Naja, und wenn.. Wir haben hier eine Patt-Situation. Ich habe keine Macht über Sie, weil ich, wollte ich Sie melden, meinen Namen preisgeben würde, was Ihnen Macht gäbe. So. Wir sind also theoretisch auf gleichem Level."  
"Wir sind auf keinem gleichen Level, Junge. Ich beschwere mich einfach über dich – direkt bei Umbridge. "  
"Ach und das Ministerium steht ja so was von auf ihrer Seite.. Aber trotzdem, Sie haben Recht."  
"Was?"  
"Ja. Wir sind auf keinem gleichen Level, weil ich das auch gar nicht will. Sie sind mein Lehrer, und ich habe Respekt vor Ihnen und Ihrer Meinung. Und ich trample in ihr Leben, aber Sie könnten gehen. Sie könnten mich ignorieren. Sie müssten nicht mit mir brauen, diskutieren, was auch immer. Zu Kommunikation gehören immer zwei."  
Die beiden schwiegen. Das Thema Potter war beendet und würde nicht mehr aufkommen. Der Junge spielte eine sanfte Melodie.

* * *

_A/N: Der erste Tag wieder in der Schule und schon wieder soo langweilig! Habe gerade einen Handlungsstrang von 12 Kapitel gelöscht, weil ich wollte, dass Sev folgenden Satz sagt:_ "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich diese Konversation gerade führe." _Ich schätze, ich habe zuviel Freizeit.  
Reviews, anyone?_


	12. weil er es beschlossen hatte

_Weil er es beschlossen hatte_

"Wer bist du?"  
"Ich dachte, dieses Thema hätten wir schon durch. Nein, ich werde Ihnen meinen Namen nicht sagen."  
"Das meinte ich nicht."  
"Heute tiefsinnig, was? Was meinen Sie sonst?"  
"Ich will wissen, was für ein Mensch du bist. Warum kommst du wieder? Wo liegt dein Nutzen?"  
"Muss alles einen Nutzen haben?"  
"Bei dir – ja."  
"Was wäre, wenn... , Professor? Was wäre, wenn ich wirklich nur mit Ihnen reden will? Wirklich nur Klavierspielen will?"  
"Aber warum dann ich?"  
"Wer sonst?"  
"Deine Familie? Deine Freunde? Ein anderer Lehrer? Jeder – außer ich?"  
"Wer sagt, dass ein anderer Lehrer mir zuhören würde? Meine Freunde- verstehen sie überhaupt, was ich sage? Und - nur weil Menschen mein Blut haben – muss das heißen, das ich ihnen vertraue oder mit ihnen reden kann?"  
"Aber mit mir kannst du reden?"  
"Offensichtlich."  
"Lehrer ignorieren dich. Gut, passiert. Die wenigsten haben die Geduld einen Schüler wirklich kennen zu lernen. Aber Freunde? Du hast Freunde, sicherlich. Warum sie anzweifeln?"  
"Ich zweifle sie nicht an. Aber sie verstehen nicht. Sie – sind Freunde, ja. Aber ich schätze sie wegen ihrer Art, nicht wegen ihrer Meinung."  
"Familie?"  
"Welche Familie?"  
Der Junge wandte sich frustriert ab, und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass er, obwohl er keine Antwort bekommen hatte, doch so viel mehr erfahren hatte.

* * *

_A/N: Da bin ich wieder. Zur Information: Meiner Meinung nach ist Severus Snape kein netter Mensch. Er ist genial, brillant, sarkastisch, zu einem gewissen Grade ein Held – aber er ist und bleibt ein Bastard. Er handelt kühl und überlegt in Situationen, auf die er vorbereitet ist (Voldemort), aber während des Unterrichts zeigt sich oft, dass hinter der kalten Fassade ein, obwohl bitterer, leidenschaftlicher Mann steckt. Diesen Severus suche in dieser Geschichte, einen Mann, der Dinge hinterfragt, aber auch sehr emotional in ein Thema involviert werden kann, denn einen Severus; der Händchen hält und auf einmal lieb zu allen ist, werde ich nie finden. Und für einen echten Freund muss man sich nicht verändern. Reviews, Meinungen, anyone?_


	13. weil er näher kommen wollte

_Weil er näher kommen wollte_

* * *

"Wie sind Sie eigentlich auf die Idee mit dem Pepper-Up gekommen?"  
"Woher kommst du denn auf das, Balg?"  
"Ich habe gelesen, Sie haben mit 17 den Pepper-Up erfunden. Jüngster Tränkemeister aller Zeiten."  
Severus schloss die Augen. Das war eine seiner wenigen angenehmen Erinnerungen aus dieser Zeit.  
"Ich war enorm ehrgeizig. So ehrgeizig, dass ich ein berühmtes Problem damals lösen wollte, eine Kur für die Drachengrippe. Meine Lehrer winkten ab, spotteten über mich. Ich fing an, zu arbeiten, bis spät in die Nacht... Eines Tages überlegte ich mir, ich würde effektiver arbeiten, hätte ich einen Wachhaltetrank..."  
"Und warum haben Sie dann nicht Karriere gemacht?"  
"Hogwarts ist -.. ", Severus sprach nicht weiter, aber der Junge ergänzte für ihn.  
"Zuhause."  
Sie schwiegen. Severus brach die Stille.  
"Was willst du einmal werden, Junge?"  
"Heiler. Vielleicht sogar hier."  
"Die Kenntnisse, die du hier demonstrierst – du könntest alles werden – du bist jung, talentiert-"  
"Und, beim Merlin, mit allem Geld der Welt könnte ich Glück nicht kaufen."

* * *

_A/N: Tja. Ich entschuldige mich für die Verzögerung, denn ich habe einen genialen Schriftsteller für mich entdeckt - Hermann Hesse. An alle die Severus Snape lieben und intelligente (dh nicht immer einfache) Bücher, ich empfehle die Kurzgeschichte 'Taedium vitae' (vor allem die ersten paar Seiten) und das Buch 'Steppenwolf', das ich bis zur Hälfte verschlungen habe, und gleich fortsetzen werde...Ich habe noch nie jemanden gelesen, der Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit, Melancholie, Gleichgültigkeit und Lebensbeneinung so treffend formuliert hat. _

_Am Samstag kommt übrigens ein sehr wichtiger Teil der Geschichte._

_An Meta: Nun, meiner Meinung nach ist jemand, an den man sich anpassen muss, nicht mit vollem Herzen ein Freund. Aber in dieser Welt muss man sich oft mit halben Dingen begnügen, und die Menschen, die ich auf eine Art anlüge, habe ich trotzdem sehr gern. Zu den Fragen, die ungestellt bleiben: Ich schrieb einmal in mein Tagebuch, dass ich mir nichts sehnlichster wünschte, jemand würde sich nicht mich meinem "Mir geht es gut" abspeisen lassen, und gleichzeitig war es meine größte Angst, jemand könnte Fragen stellen.._

_An Marco: Warum ich Snape für einen Held halte? Nun, falls du Zeit hast, kannst du ja einmal auf folgenden Link gehen: (verdammte Linksperre, musst leerzeichen löschen)_

_http/ www. _hp-lexicon. org_ / essays / essay-dumbledore-vivens. html_


	14. weil er ihn durchschaut hatte

_Weil er ihn durchschaut hatte_

"Ich habe nachgedacht."  
"Hat es weh getan?"  
Der Junge verdrehte die Augen. "So amüsant Ihre Kommentare auch sein mögen, sie könnten Sie daran hindern, dass Sie wichtige Informationen erfahren."  
"Und was wäre wichtig?"  
"Ich habe Sie durchschaut. Ich weiß, wer Sie sind."  
Severus schmunzelte. "So? Wer bin ich denn?"  
"Spotten Sie nicht. Darf ich – "  
"Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern, frei zu sprechen. Du hast mich schon oft genug darauf hingewiesen."  
"Gut, dass Sie das einsehen. Also gut. Da ist ein bekannter Zaubertränkemeister, der hier unterrichtet. Die Schüler kommen in seinen Unterricht, und er ist gemein zu ihnen. Also hassen sie ihn, und er hat seine Ruhe vor sinnlosen Ablenkungen. Klasse Taktik, denn die Leute, mit denen er sich ernsthaft befassen will, die sehen, dass sein Verhalten nur ein Schutzmechanismus ist, und er kann sich ebenfalls mit ihnen abgeben, wenn er will. Er mag unfreundlich sein, aber das ist, weil er bitter über sein schlimmes Leben ist."  
"Und dafür hast du fünf oder sechs Jahre gebraucht?"  
"Nein, nein, die Geschichte geht noch weiter. Diese Theorie ist nämlich auch nicht ganz lupenrein. Wenn man genauer hinsieht, hat sie Flecken. Wie kann ein Mann, der so akribisch ist, ungepflegte Zähne haben? Wieso sollte er Potter wegen seines Vaters hassen, wo er doch selbst versucht, aus dem Schatten seines Vaters zu entkommen? Wieso soll er eine unleserliche Schrift haben, wenn doch die Arbeit mit Zaubertränken höchste Präzision in der Feinmechanik erfordert? Wieso soll er selbst zum Minister unfreundlich sein, wenn er doch das Abbild eines Slytherins ist, und auf seinen Vorteil bedacht sein sollte?"  
Der Junge holte Luft. Severus' Gesicht zeigte vollkommene Emotionslosigkeit. Er fuhr fort.  
"Nein, der Mann hinter der Maske ist ein Schauspieler. Der mit der Oberfläche des Bastards alle dummen und nutzlosen Menschen abweist. Und der mit der nächsten Schicht je nach Bedarf irrational handeln kann, wegen seines Intellekts bewundert wird oder für sein Leben bemitleidet wird. Was aber geplant und durchdacht ist. Von einem ziemlich intelligenten Menschen, den ich gerade versuche, kennen zu lernen."  
Der Junge begann, in seine Tasten zu hämmern. Severus schnippelte mechanisch ein Kraut, starrte unsehend auf eine Seite mit einem Rezept. Er war schockiert. Dann war er entsetzt. Dann war er wütend. Und dann, als die Klaviermusik nach einer Stunde verklang, empfand er für diesen kleinen, cleveren, mutigen Jungen einen Hauch von so etwas wie Respekt.  
"Nenn mich Severus."

_

* * *

A/N: Ich erwarte einen Ansturm von Reviews auf diese Theorie.. PS: Ein Himmel... ist komplett. Und wenn man auf meiner Nickpage auf Homepage kriegt, kommt ein Fanart her.._

- Schattentänzerin: Keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel kommen. Die Charaktere machen sich.. selbstständig. Ich sitze da, und sie verhalten sich so, wie sie wollen, wie ihre Ziele, ihre Motivationen, ihre Gefühle es ihnen vorgeben. Da kann ich nicht viel tun. Sorry. Ich schätze, es werden etwa 30.  
- Amazone: Wird gemacht.. Tja, Hesse ist einfach genial.  
- Karo: Hemmigway? Steht auf meiner to-read-Liste im Moment auf zweiter Stelle. Also, noch dieses Monat dran...  
- Meta: Ich hab keine Ahnung von der deutschen Übersetzung. Aber "to pepper up" heißt im Slang so viel wie 'Aufmuntern' und na ja, da wars nicht weit mit "Munter" - dem Wachhaltetrank. Ich bin nicht so gut mit dem Canon, ich kenne zwar die Charaktere auswendig (ihre Ziele, Motivationen, etc..) aber die Facts.. ein klarer Fall von zuviel FF.


	15. weil es Severus war

_Weil es Severus war.._

"Hi, Severus."  
"Das wolltest du doch die ganze Zeit, oder?"  
"Was?"  
"Mich beim Vornamen nennen können."  
"Dazu wäre ich auch davor fähig gewesen.", grinste der Junge.  
"Kannst du eigentlich auch etwas anderes, als Klavier, Metamorphie, Zaubertränke, und Lehrer nerven?"  
"Was?"  
"Du hast meine Frage gehört."  
"Und die hast du nur rein aus Interesse gestellt."  
"So wie du rein aus Interesse mit mir redest."  
"Ich will wirklich nur – "  
"Natürlich. Und ich bin wirklich nur interessiert, was du noch für Talente hast."  
"Was gibt dir überhaupt die Idee, ich wäre in noch mehr Sachen gut? Ich meine, vier Sachen – es gibt Flaschen wie Malfoy, die können gar nichts?"  
"Du bist ein Slytherin, oder zumindest wärst du ein guter. Natürlich versteckst du deine Fähigkeiten."  
"Ja. Und darum antworte ich auch auf deine Fragen mit der reinen Wahrheit."  
"Aber – es interessiert mich wirklich!"  
"Och – krieg Klein-Sevvie nicht was er will?"  
"Wie hast du mich genannt?"  
Der Junge murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das wohl "Professor Snape" heißen sollte..  
"Zehn Millionen Punkte von jedem Haus!"

"Können Lehrer eigentlich für alles Punkte vergeben?"  
"Wenn sie es für angemessen halten."  
"Dieselbe Regel gilt für Vertrauensschüler, im Bereich von fünfzehn Punkten. Aber keine Regel spricht dagegen, dass sie es mehrfach tun.."  
"Noch einmal fünf Punkte für Slytherin fürs clevere Finden einer Gesetzeslücke. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil du nicht nachgedacht hast vor dem Reden, und dem Feind einen Vorteil gegeben hast."  
"Weil?"  
"Wenn morgen ein Haus eine Million Punkte hat, weiß ich, wem ich welche abziehen kann, wenn du mich hier beleidigst..."  
"Und du glaubst, unser Vertrauensschüler gibt uns die nicht wieder zurück?"

Die beiden starrten sich an.  
"Ich würde aufpassen, wenn ich du wäre. Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest gerade gegrinst."


	16. weil er zuviel Koffein im Blut hatte

_Weil er zuviel Koffein im Blut hatte_

"Was war das eigentlich heute mit Creepy oder Creevey oder wie das Kind mit der Kamera auch immer heißt? Er ist angeblich heulend aus deiner Klasse gerannt?"  
"Der? Oh. Schwerer Fall. Jemand hat ihm eingeredet, er soll einmal etwas anderes fotografieren, als den Jungen-der-lebt. Er hat sich für dessen Lehrer entschieden..."  
"Verstehe. Vollkommen selber schuld, wenn er so dumm ist, und gerade dich belästigt."  
"Was? Du sagst mir nicht, was für ein herzloser Bastard ich bin?"  
"Zum einen nervt das Kind. Und zum anderen wolltest du ja gar nicht ihm schaden, sondern Potter, der ihn jetzt wieder auf dem Hals hat."  
"Fünf Punkte für Slytherin."  
"Was, wenn ich kein Slytherin bin?"  
"Auch egal. Ich bin einer."  
"Weißt du, was ich seltsam finde?"  
"Was?"  
"Dass letzten Freitag auf einmal alle Hauspunkte wieder da waren."  
"Direktor."  
"Was war deine Ausrede?"  
"Woher meinst du, dass ich eine Ausrede – "  
"Albus – du musst mich verstehen! Ein Junge hat mich Klein-Sevvie genannt! Und er hat mir nicht einmal gesagt, in welchem Haus er ist! --- Och, Klein-Sevvie, das ist ja wirklich gemein. Aber jetzt sei lieb und gib die Punkte zurück, ja?"  
"Mein Name ist Severus!"  
"Wow – du weißt deinen eigenen Namen, Klein-Sevvie! Du bist schon so erwachsen wie ich! Mein Name ist geheim!"  
"Kann es sein, dass du heute ein bisschen zuviel Koffein im System hast?"  
"Fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin."  
"Die darfst du eigentlich nicht vergeben. Aber wir nehmen sie trotzdem."  
Irgendwo in einem Büro saß ein Direktor und fragte sich, ob ein Hauspunktesystem zusammengebrochen war.

* * *

_A/N: Weihnachtsferien und viiiell Zeit. Gut. Ähm – ich hab nicht ein bisschen zu viel Koffein im Blut, sondern zuviel Zucker.. Die nächsten Kapitel werden ansatzweise ernster. Frohe Feiertage,  
Claire_

_PS: Habe einen Banner erstellt. Klickt Profil; Homepage  
- Und: Diese Geschichte wird auf russisch übersetzt! (strahl)(danke)  
- Und: Neue Geschichte, unbedingt mitverfolgen._


End file.
